Captain America: The First Avenger/Gallery
A gallery of images from, or related to, the film Captain America: The First Avenger. Screenshots FirstAvenger-Screenshot-45451.jpg Valkyrie frozen.jpg Valkyrie frozen2.jpg CapShieldFrozen-CATFA.png Tonsberg, Norway - March 1942.png Tønsberg WW2.png Jan.png Schmidt car.jpg Hlogo.jpg p1186867778.jpg General Schmidt 3.png JohannSchmidt1-CATFA.png General Schmidt.png Dead Viking.png 213 (12).jpg Skull fake cube.JPG Skull Cube.jpg Hydra lieutenant.PNG HYDRA SS soldier.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-10h15m45s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-10h16m26s110.png red-skull2.jpg Untitled15.png Schmidt Tesseract.png Tower Keeper.jpg Schmidt tess.jpg Schmidt hat.jpg Tower keeper.jpg CaptainAmerica 429.jpg General Schmidt 2.jpg Ux59N profile.png RedSkull-KillsChurchKeeper.jpg Schmidt SS officer.PNG Red Skull - HYDRA Emblem.png capta-0423.png Zhitomir.png Reading the Papers (Manhattan Daily News 1943).png Steve Rogers' Exam.png Steve Rogers' Health Issues.png Steve Rogers' Health Issues (U.S. Army Report).png 4F Stamp - Steve's Birthday (CA - TFA).png SkinnySteve-ArmyRejection.jpg Steve cinema.jpg Alley Beating.png Steve Rogers Back Alley - I Can Do This All Day.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1098.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1103.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1112.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1117.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1119.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1123.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1139.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1143.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1145.jpg Barnes 107th.jpg Steve Rogers - Denied Enlistment Form.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1176.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1181.jpg SteveBucky-DarkAlly.jpg World Exposition of Tomorrow - 1943.png World Expo - 1943.png Stark Expo 1943.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1202.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1212.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1231.jpg Human Torch.png Human Torch (Stark Expo 1943).png Bucky's Cute Girls (Stark Expo 1943).png Jennacap.png Bonnie.png Bucky, Connie & Bonnie.png Bucky, Connie, Steve and Bonnie.png Bucky Steve girls.jpg Bucky girls.png Stark expo.jpg Stark Girls & Hovercar (Stark Expo '43).png Howard Stark's Kiss - World Expo 1943.png HowardStark-FlyingCar.jpg Hovercar Demonstration (Stark Expo '43).png Stark Industries - Reversion Technology (1943).png Howard Stark's Hovercar - World Expo 1943.png Stark Hovercar Mark I - World Expo 1943.png Howard Stark's Flying Car.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-1404.jpg United States Armed Services - Recruitment Center (World Expo 1943).png Steve bucky new high res17.jpeg Untitled20.png Doctor Erskine.jpg AbrahamErskine2-CATFA.png Illegal to Falsify (Stark Expo Recruiting Center).png Untitled18.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1899.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1902.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1905.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1907.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1908.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1909.jpg Doctor Zola face.jpg Schmidt mythology 2.png Tesseract Books.png Thor Book.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1938.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1939.jpg ArnimZola3-CATFA.png Schmidt Tesseract 2.png IFpWFHR.png CAPTAIN AMERICA THE FIRST AVENGER 9.png Schmidt blue light.jpg Zola experimenting.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-2063.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-2064.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-2065.jpg CaptainAmerica 1050.jpg HYDRA Headquarters.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-2071.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-2073.jpg Capta-1013.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-2133.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-2138.jpg Old.png Steve Rogers' Glance (Camp Lehigh).png 213 (7).jpg Agent Carter Arrives (Camp Lehigh).png Y0uFoW9E.png Hodge.png Peggy v. Hodge.png Peggy90.jpg Skinny Steve Smirk (Camp Lehigh).png Untitled17.png Hodge Obeys Phillips' Command.png Colonel Phillips.png Screenshot2ltb.jpg Phillips Carter.jpg Phillips spots Steve Rogers (Camp Lehigh).png 1899560-the chris evans blog 090711 028.jpg The Little Guy (Camp Lehigh).png Steve's Books (Camp Lehigh).png Steve-in-Barbed-Wire.jpg CL flag.png Agent Carter (Camp Lehigh).png Impressed Peggy (Camp Lehigh).png Peggy-Carter-Skinny-Steve-Driving.jpg Peggy15.jpg Chester-Phillips-WWII.png Phillips grenade.jpg Peggy Carter (Camp Lehigh).png Steve - Grenade.png ErskinewithPhillips-CATFA.png Proud Erskine.png 17Cap.jpg Abraham Erskine.jpg AbrahamErskine1-CATFA.png Schmidt flashback.jpg Schmidt mythology.png JohannSchmidtNazi.png Schmidt-Erskine.png Erskine - Forced by Schmidt.png SchmidtSerum.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3075.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3082.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3087.jpg SchmidtSkull.png red-skull5.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3113.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3119.jpg Zola base.jpg Zola base 2.jpg Erskine's Surveillance Photos.png HYDRA locates Abraham Erskine.png Dr Zola small.jpg 4557.jpg 1943 Brooklyn Kids - Playing in the Street.png Steve, Peggy & SSR Driver.png Agent Carter - En Route to SSR Facility.png Steve Peggy car.png Vlcsnap2011101523h04m08.png Beautiful Dame in the Army.png No Idea How to Talk to a Woman (Peggy Carter).png Skinny Steve - En Route to SSR Facility.png Steve and Peggy in Car.png Brooklyn - 1943.png SSR Automobile.png SSR Automobile - Brooklyn.png Brooklyn Antiques (SSR Facility).png Ssrentrance.jpg Chester-Phillips-Project-Rebirth.jpg Kruger-CATFA.jpg Peggy & Steve - Brooklyn Installation.png Peggy enters.png ssrfacility.jpg Vita Ray Projector.png Peggy, Steve & Erskine.png Steve Rogers Pre-Serum (Project Rebirth).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3692.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-3695.jpg Project Rebirth Activated.png Steve Rogers (Pre-Super Soldier Serum).png HowardStark-CATFA.png Erskine Microphone (1).png Erskine Microphone (2).png Erskine microphone.jpg Cart.jpg Steve Rogers (Project Rebirth).png Abraham Erskine's Super-Soldier Serum.png Super Soldier Serums.png Steve Rogers - Preparing for Procedure.png Shot of Penicillin (Project Rebirth).png Time for Project Rebirth.png Project Rebirth Begins.png Super-Soldier Serum.png Super Soldier Serum.png Steve Rogers receives the Super-Soldier Serum.png Steve Rogers injected with Super-Soldier Serum.png Steve Rogers undergoing Bodily Transformation.png Vita-Radiation Saturation.png Steve Rogers - Vita-Rays Saturation.png Vita-Ray 15% (Stark Industries - Project Rebirth).png Vita-Ray 75% (Stark Industries - Project Rebirth).png Vita-Ray 100% (Stark Industries - Project Rebirth).png Phillips promo.jpg Vita Radiation.png Howard Stark (SSR Brooklyn Facility).png Peggy observes Project Rebirth.png Experiment-Succeeds.jpg SuperSoilder.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4113.jpg Howard Stark - Project Rebirth Success.png Steve Rogers & Peggy Carter (Project Rebirth Success).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4164.jpg Cap and Peggy.jpg Peggy-Carter-Super-Soldier.jpg Heinz-Kruger-Undercover.jpg Kruger Clemson Lighter - Bomb Activation.png Abraham25.jpg Erskine's Last Moments.png Abraham Erskine 01.jpg Kruger shoots.jpg Super-Soldier-Serum.png Peggy & Phillips.png Dying Erskine.png Captainamerica-1.jpg Untitled16.png Erskine-Dies.png Fred Clemson.jpg Brooklyn Shootout - June 22, 1943.png SSR vs. HYDRA (Brooklyn Shootout).png HeinzKrugerBigGun-CATFA.png Peggy Carter - Brooklyn Antiques.png Agent Peggy Carter (Brooklyn).png Kruger ecapes2.jpg Agent Carter Aims (June 22, 1943).png PeggyGun-CATFA.png Cart2.jpg the-first-avenger02.jpg Peggy aims at Heinz Kruger.png CATFAPPKPeggy.jpg Kruger Car Crash.png 1943 Lucky Star Cab.png Capta-2112.jpg Hayley-Atwell-in-Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg Kruger fleeing in NY Cab.png Steve runs.JPG Steve Rogers - Brooklyn Chase.png Heinz Kruger Brooklyn Chase.png Steve Rogers chasing Heinz Kruger.png 1943 Brooklyn Chase.png SRogers-TaxiChase-CATFA.jpg Steve Rogers lands on a Taxi Cab.png Steve on top of the Cab.png Brooklyn Chase (June 22, 1943).png Lucky Star Cab Company - Door Shield.png Lucky Star Cab Company - Door Shield (2).png Lucky Star Cab Company - Door Shield (3).png Heinz Kruger.jpg Capta-2200.jpg Steve Rogers - Chase of Heinz Kruger.png Steve Rogers - Pier 13.png Steve Rogers - Brooklyn Pier 13.png SRogers-KrugerStandoff.jpg Kruger threatens.png HYDRASubmarine.png Steve Rogers Diving (Brooklyn Pier 13).png SRogers-ChasingDownSub.jpg Capta-2260.jpg The Last Vial - Broken.png WhoTheHellAreYou.jpg Steve Kruger.jpg Kruger6.jpg Kruger.jpg Kruger dies.jpg Captain America Still.jpg Steve NY.JPG HYDRA flag - HYDRA Alps Base.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4816.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4823.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4839.jpg SchmidtSSvisit.png Schmidt SS.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4849.jpg Schneider.png Roeder.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4884.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4885.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4906.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4907.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4908.jpg RoederwithSchneider-CATFA.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4920.jpg Zola-TFA.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg Hutter.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4997.jpg Hutter death.JPG Hutter Vaporized by HYDRA Cannon.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5016.jpg ZolaSchmidtafterkillSchneider-CATFA.png RoederScream-CATFA.png RoederDeath-CATFA.png Johann Schmidt.jpg 2011 captain america 003.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5036.jpg In Hitler's shadow.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5060.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5062.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5064.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5070.jpg Doctor Arnim Zola.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5086.jpg Drawing Steve Rogers' Blood.png If It Could Work Only Once.png Nazis in New York.png Bucky-Barnes-WWII.png|Deleted scene Azzano.png|Deleted scene DumDum-Bucky-Gabe-WWII.png|Deleted scene Cap large.png Captain America's Debut.png Captain America's USO Debut.png Captain America's Debut (USO Show).png Captain America (USO Debut).png Captain America feat. Star Spangled Dancers.png Captain America Reading (USO Show).png Captain America - Disappointed (USO).png Captain America with Crying Baby.png Cap photo.png Captain America - Platoon Leader (USO Propaganda).png USO Captain America (Propaganda).png Captain America - Filming USO Propaganda.png Captain America - Star-Spangled Man.png Presenting Captain America (USO).png USO Captain America (Aerial View).png Captain America & his Dancers.png Captain America & Star-Spangled Dancers.png Adolf Hitler (USO Show).png Captain America's USO Show.png Captain America's USO Stage Show.png Captain America (USO Hitler Bit).png Cap punches Hitler.png Knocking Out Adolf Hitler (USO Show).png Smiling Cap (USO Show).png Captain America & Adolf Hitler (USO 1943).png Buffalo.png Star Spangled Singer.jpg Buffalo.png Milwaukee.jpg Philadelphia.png Chicago (USO Show).png The Star-Spangled Dancers (USO Show 1943).png Cap waves to his fans (USO 1943).png Captain America Comics.png Captain America - Comics.png Kids reading Cap comics (1943).png US Soldier reading Captain America Comic (1943).png Captain America's Shield (USO Film).png The American War Hero (USO Film).png Captain America - Nazi Killer (USO).png Movie star.jpg Captain America (USO War Reel 1943).png Captain America - Young Fan Autograph.png Autograph Seeker.png Not Peter Quill's Mom (Captain America - The First Avenger).png New York City - USO Show.png Cap lifts Motorcycle (USO Show 1943).png Captain America lifts Star-Spangled Singers.png Captain America USO Tour - New York City (1943).png The Final USO Show (Captain America - 1943).png USO Preformer.jpg Cap wants you.png Captain America - USO Tour (Italy - 1943).png Italy - November 1943.png 107th USO.jpg Captain America's USO Uniform.png USO-107th-Italian-Front.jpg Captain America (Italy - November 1943).png Captain America (November 1943).png Presenting Captain America (Italy 1943).png Cap's USO Shield (Italy '43).png Captain America (USO Italy 1943).png Captain America (Italy 1943).png Cap Backstage (Italy 1943).png Steve's Drawing.png Steve encounters Peggy (Italy 1943).png Steve Peggy.jpg Peggy Carter (Italy 1943).png Cap's Drawing (TFA).png Steve & Peggy (Italy 1943).png S1HEz.png USO Captain America Show (Italy 1943).png Agent Carter & Captain Rogers (Italy 1943).png Chorus Boy Rogers (Italy 1943).png Agent Carter 1943 Italy 01.png Agent Carter 1943 Italy 02.png Agent Carter 1943 Italy 03.png Steve Rogers - Meant For More (Italy 1943).png Vlcsnap-2011-10-15-17h54m57s4 large.png Chorus Girl A (USO 1943).png Stark Civilian Plane - The First Avenger.png Steve Rogers (Stark Plane).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6393.jpg Arnim-Zola-questions-RedSkull-CATFA.jpg Captainamericailprimovei.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6445.jpg Heater Shield (HYDRA Truck).png Chris evans blog.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6505.jpg Cap infiltrates HYDRA base (1943).png Captain Rogers - HYDRA Base Infiltration.png Steve Rogers (HYDRA Base Infiltration).png Captain America (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6642.jpg Steve Rogers - Austrian Base Infiltration.png Steve Rogers (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration 1).png Steve Rogers (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration 2).png Steve Rogers (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration 3).png Cap discovers Tesseract weapons (1943).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6715.jpg Capt. Rogers (HYDRA Base 1943).png Cap frees Allied POWs.png Steve Rogers - Freeing Allied POWs.png POWs.png HYDRA Assault Rifle.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6901.jpg Schmidt looks.jpg Cap fighting Nazis (1943 Footage).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6905.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6906.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6907.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-6998.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7004.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7006.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7007.jpg Schmidt Zola.PNG Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7013.jpg XT3pFp8.png Cap kicks HYDRA goon (Austrian Base).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7041.jpg Captain Rogers (Austrian HYDRA Base Infiltration).png FB-FX-0107.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7031.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7032.jpg Captain Steve Rogers (1943).png Death by HYDRA Gun (Austrian Base).png Schmidt watches the Tesseract.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7086.jpg Arnim-Zola-escaping.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7091.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7105.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7109.jpg Captain-America-Image-6.jpg Brainwash Bucky.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7165.jpg Facilities map 1.jpg Facilities map 2.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7182.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7199.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7221.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7223.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7224.jpg Arnim Zola's Plans.jpg DuganHYDRASoldier-CATFA.png HYDRASoldier-CATFA.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7276.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7288.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7289.jpg Captain America leading Sergeant Barnes (HYDRA Austrian Base).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7290.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7291.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7295.jpg Captain Rogers & Sergeant Barnes (1943).png Schmidt Zola.JPG Captain America and Bucky.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7308.jpg Steve shocked at Red Skull's strength.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7367.jpg Untitled12.png Damaged Face Prosthetics (Red Skull).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7372.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7382.jpg Untitled13.png FB-FX-0165.jpg Meet red skull.png Untitled11.png Skull face.png Red6Np45.png Red Skull face.jpg One of those.jpg Arnim-Zola-Exploding-HYDRA-Base-CATFA.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7450.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7457.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7468.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7489.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7492.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7498.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7501.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7523.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7530.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7531.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7534.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7549.jpg Steve & Bucky (HYDRA Austrian Base).png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7567.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7582.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7600.jpg James Barnes (HYDRA Austrian Base).png CATFA-Bucky-NotWithoutYou.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7624.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7631.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7632.jpg Moving a Steel Bar (CATFA).png Preparing to Jump (HYDRA Base 1943).png Cap explosion.JPG original shield.jpg POW-March.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger 8fe74c3e.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7872.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7887.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7891.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7892.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7893.jpg 213 (13).jpg Barnes with CA.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7918.jpg Cap and Peggy 1.jpg Cap salutes.JPG Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7999.jpg Bucky Barnes (The First Avenger).png Captain america new high res12.jpeg Bucky nurse.jpg 1943 Medal of Valor Presentation.png CapTaller.jpg London - 1940s (The First Avenger).png SSR Hq.png Captain Rogers.JPG Chester-Phillips-WWII-Map.jpg Captain america new high res06.jpeg Captain-america-marvel09.jpg Commando Recruitment 1.png Commando Recruitment 2.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-8285.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8281.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8293.jpg Peggy in a Red Dress.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8321.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8352.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-8308.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8367.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8375.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8409.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8413.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8419.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8420.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-8425.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8429.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8430.jpg 213 (15).jpg Private Lorraine.jpg 7Cap.jpg Phillips Carter Rogers.jpg Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers (1943).png Captain America Tour Cancelled.png Tesseract Energy Experimentation.png Steve Rogers & Lorraine.png Lorraine.png SRogers-SeducedByLorraine.jpg SRogersPCarter-AwkwardArgument.jpg Howard Stark and Steve Rogers.jpg Vibranium Shield.png Howard steve.jpg Vibranium Shield (1943).png Cap Shield 1.png Cap Vibranium Shield.png Untitled1.png Steve Rogers (1943).png Peggy aims.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h14m35s36.png Cap with shield.png Steve Rogers & Peggy Carter.png CapHoward-CATFA.png Steve Howard.jpg 1906253-211nr.jpg Cap M1911 pistol.jpg Cap's Shield.png Cap Raid.png Cap Shield 2.png Cap comandos.JPG Captain America & Howling Commandos.png Captain America Howling Commandos.png Captain-America-New-Costume.jpg 1940s Captain America.png Captain America (1940s).png CapRidingAwayFromBuildingExplosion.jpg The Star-Spangled Hero.png WW2 Captain America.png Gabriel Jones.jpg Gabe M1919.jpg Cap and Howling Commandos.png Barnes planning.jpg Howling Commandos (WW2).png Captain America & Bucky Barnes (WW2).png Peggy Carter Photo.png Chester Phillips & Peggy Carter.png Steve Rogers (WW2).png World War II Captain America.png Sergeant James Barnes.png Captain America - Saved by Sergeant Barnes.png Bucky sniper.jpg Captain America.png Captain America salutes Sergeant Barnes.png CapWithHisShield.png Cap Shield 3.png Peggy map.jpg Red skull coupe.jpg Cap Shield 4.png Capta-4374.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-9086.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-9087.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-9090.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-9091.jpg Skull Zola.JPG ZolawithRedSkul-CATFA.png Zola Skull.png VeltHYDRASoldiers-CATFA.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-9117.jpg Light armoured vehicle.jpg HYDRA Uber Tank.png CapDestroyingTank.jpg HYDRA Mini Tank Explosion.jpg Zipline 1.png Gabe Morita.jpg Bucky & Steve.png Captainamerica-3.jpg Bucky Barnes & Captain America.png BuckyCapMountain.png Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers (1945).png Bucky on set.jpg Bucky - Cap.png Captain America 1945.png DumDum-YellingAtCap.jpg Captain America Zipline.png Zipline 2.png Howling Commandos Hijack the EB912.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Train-Attack.jpg Captain America (1945).png Arnim-Zola-speaker-train.jpg CapBarnes-TrainRaid.jpg CapShootingHYDRASoldiers.png CapBarnes-TrainRaid-PostClash.jpg Bucky Shield.png Bucky-Barnes-Death-Fall.jpg Gabe train.png Peggy5.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-9539.png Arnim Zola Imprisoned.png Zola captured.jpg Dinner.png Phillipsquestions Zola.png Phillips large.png CapAwkward.jpg RedSkullHYDRA-CATFA.png HYDRA Army.png First Avenger - HYDRA Soldiers 004.jpg Briefing.jpg Dum-Dum-Peggy-Carter-First-Avenger.jpg Dum-Dum-Beer.jpg Dum-Dum-Gabe-Jones-Tank.jpg Peggy-Carter-Steve-Rogers-File-Ending.jpg Zola About to be Interrogated.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Flirting-WWII.jpg Zola’s Camera and Monitor.png Steve-Rogers-Recruited-by-Government.jpg RedSkull-Runs-Away.jpg HowardStark-WhiteSuit.jpg Cooper Stark.jpg RedSkull-EvilEyes.jpg RedSkull-TesseractStorage.jpg BuckyDrinking-CATFA.jpg BuckysGoodbye-StarkExpo.jpg SteveBucky-StarkExpo.jpg ChesterPhillips-YouAreNotEnough.jpg BuckyBarnes-TrainShootOut.jpg Chester.jpg CPhillipsConfrontsPCarter.jpg StarkSuperSoldier.jpg Howard energy.jpg HowardStark-WriteThatDown.jpg HowardStark-CATFA-DeletedScene.png|Deleted scene RedSkull-PlaneEscape.jpg AErskine-MeetingSRogers.jpg AErskine-OfferingAChance.jpg PhillipCarter-RogersFile-CATFA.jpg Captain America First Avenger Fire.jpg DumDumPunchingHYDRAGuard.jpg DumDum-WWII.png SkinnySteve-MirrorPose.jpg Steve-Rogers-Mourns-Bucky-Barnes-WWII.jpg SRogers-DrinkingWithPeggy.jpg Peggy19.jpg SRogers-ItsKindaGrowingOnMe.jpg SteveRogers-RainMud-WWII.jpg SRogers-RecruitedByBrandt.jpg SRogers-RejectedByColPhillips.jpg SkinnySteve-RebirthArrival.jpg SkinnySteve-ErskineChat.jpg SkinnySteve-ErskineNightVisit.jpg SkinnySteve-PressUp.jpg SkinnySteve-Training-Running.jpg SkinnySteve-ErskinesOffer.jpg SkinnySteve-WaitingForTest.jpg SkinnySteve-BullyThreat.jpg JSchmidtAZola-TesseractExperiment.jpg JSchmidt-FaceBurningOff.jpg ChurchKeeperShot.jpg JanCrushedToDeath.jpg CapShield.png HYDRA Motorcycles.jpg HYDRA Motorcycles 2.jpg CapMotorcycleChase-CATFA.jpg Cap 1945.png CapRidingIntoHYDRABattle.jpg CapShieldBlock.png Captain America Shield Knockout.png 1945 Cap.png Captain America vs. HYDRA.png Capt Am 2.jpg Hydra flame2.JPG HYDRA Flamethrowers.png Captain America vs HYDRA.png Flamethrowers.jpg Captain America (WW2).png Captain America WW2.png Captain America World War II.png Steve-HYDRA.jpg Cap Captured.png Cap-and-Red-Skull-Movie.jpg Skull looks.JPG Cap faces Schmidt.JPG Captured Captain.png Cap 22.jpg Captain America HYDRA Base - I Can Do This All Day (1945).png SkullLuger.jpg Prikaz zaslona.png CATFALuger.jpg Zipline 4.png CATFASten-2.jpg Dum-Dum-Dugan-Shotgun.jpg Killed by Tesseract Energy.png Peggy Leading Attack.jpg Peggy Carter (WW2).png US Army attack.jpg Death by Tesseract Energy.png Peggy fires.jpg 213 (14).jpg Phillips shotgun.jpg Hydra flame.JPG HYDRASoldiersFinalBattle-CATFA.png CapShield6.png Captain America - 1945.png CapCorridorFight-CATFA.jpg Captain America's Shield.png 1945 Captain America.png Cap Swings.png Cap swings.jpg CapToPeggy-YoureLate.jpg Peggy Cap.JPG Valkyrie.jpg CapShield-CATFA.png Peggy Cap kiss.jpg CapNotKissing.jpg CapSneakingOntoPlane.jpg Peggy Carter & Chester Phillips.png Untitled9.png captain-america-the-first-avenger-hi-res-02.jpg Cap Valkyrie.png Boston.jpeg Chicago.jpg HYDRA Valkyrie.png Captain America's Shield (Valkyrie).png Cap-MidAirHYDRAFight.jpg Flying Bomb Fight.jpg Steve-Rogers-Flies-Bomb.jpg Valkyrie 1945.png Valkyrie backside CATFA image.jpeg CapShield2-CATFA.png Skull flies.png Captain America Valkyrie.png Captain America (The First Avenger).png Steve-Rogers-Red-Skull-First-Avenger.jpg Red skull aims.png Red skull laser.png Red Skull lugger.png Schmidt fires.png Cap-vs-RedSkull-PlaneFight.jpg CapHidingFromRedSkull.jpg Skull Tesseract.png Skull holds the Tess.png Captain America (Valkyrie).png Red Skull Space Stone.png SKULL TESSERACT 2.png Red Skull holds the Cosmic Cube.jpg Redim091.jpg Red.png CapWitnessesRedSkullDeath.jpg RedSkullEnd-CATFA.png Tesseract-Red Skull.png Tesseract (Captain America The First Avenger).png Tesseract 1945.png Captain America's Shield 1945.png Tesseract (The First Avenger).png Cap Pilot.png Peggy speaks to Steve.jpg Cap Valkyrie.jpg Steve Rogers (1945).png Captainamericailprimove.jpg Steve Rogers 1945.png Captainamerica14634.png 1945 Steve Rogers.png Captain Rogers.png 1945 Compass.jpg Cap-FinalMoments-CATFA.jpg Arctic Crash.png Peggy before Steve Crashes.png ChesterPhilips-CATFA.png Arctic.png Valkyrie Crash.png Cube ocean.png Tesseract (1945).png CapKeepLooking.jpg Steve Rogers SSR File.png Sickly Steve Rogers.png Captain America Trash Can Shield.png Howling Commandos Mourning.png Steve Rogers Awakens.png Cap avakes.jpg Capta-6087.jpg Steve awakes.jpg Girl Steve.jpg Steve awaken.jpg Steve Rogers 2011.png Deception.png Steve runs.jpg Steve exits.jpg Steve Rogers (2011 New York).png Steve Rogers Modern World.png Steve Rogers (New York 2011).png Steve Rogers (2011 Times Square).png Steve Rogers (Times Square 2011).png Times Square.png CATFA-Nick Fury.JPG captainamerica endscenecutoff hd.jpg Nick Fury CATFA.jpg Steve Rogers (2011).png Steve Rogers (Times Square).png Cap Fury.jpg First Avenger End Credits.png 91940-28523.jpg 91906-28523.jpg 68277-28523.jpg 91934-28523.jpg 91933-28523.jpg 91932-28523.jpg 91931-28523.jpg 91929-28523.jpg 91927-28523.jpg 91905-28523.jpg 91904-28523.jpg 91903-28523.jpg 91926-28523.jpg 91902-28523.jpg 19550-28523.jpg 11671-28523.jpg 91026-28523.jpg 91025-28523.jpg 45227-28523.jpg 91023-28523.jpg 27785-28523.jpg 91020-28523.jpg 8186-28523.jpg 75226-28523.jpg New York Taxi Driver.jpg Sc 5016379842.png Peggy6.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-2096.jpg HYDRA Headquarters corridor.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4825.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5022.jpg Schmidt looks 2.png Schmidt leather coat.png Red-skull3.jpg Schmidt car.png Skull angry.png P1186857729.jpg P1186856463.jpg Schmidt troops.jpg Skull Hail Hydra.JPG Skull toasts.png Red Skull Cap.jpg Skull Cap 2.jpg Schmidt Cap.JPG RedSkullPunchesCapAmerica.jpg RedSkullShootingNazis.jpg RedSkullSmashedIntoControls.jpg RedSkullChurchKeeper-TesseractSearch.jpg RedSkull-vs-ChurchKeeper.jpg Promotional Captain america first avenger shield poster1.jpg CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotional Poster CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster2.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotional Poster 2 CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster3.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotion Poster 3 CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerComicConPoster.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Exclusive Comic Con Poster Captain-America-Artistic-Poster.jpg captainamericaofficiallogo.jpg|Official Logo Captain America First Avenger (Marvel Studios Logo).png Captain-america-retro-poster.jpg captain america tfapromo1.jpg Captain America promo_art.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger 63decd90.jpg CaptainAmerica6-TFA.jpg CATFA-artwork.jpg Captain-America-TFA.jpg|Captain America Character Poster CapAmerica-TFA.jpg PeggyCarter-Poster.jpg|Peggy Carter Character Poster CA-TFA PeggyCarter.jpg Johann-Schmidt.png CAPTAIN AMERICA THE FIRST AVENGER 25.png Red Skull.png Red Skull poster.jpg|Red Skull Character Poster Captain-america-TFAmovie-poster.jpg CA TFA Promotional 1.jpg CA TFA Promotional 2.jpg CA TFA Promotional 3.jpg|Captain America Bucky-CATFApromo.jpg|Bucky Barnes CA TFA Peggy Carter Promotional.jpg|Peggy Carter CA TFA Howard Stark Promotional.jpg|Howard Stark CA TFA Abraham Erskine Promotional.jpg|Abraham Erskine CA TFA Chester Phillips Promotional.jpg|Chester Phillips CA TFA Howling Commandos Promotional.jpg|Howling Commandos CA TFA Red Skull Promotional.jpg|Red Skull CA TFA Arnim Zola Promotional.jpg|Arnim Zola CA TFA HYDRA Promotional.jpg|HYDRA I-Want-You.jpg 213 (5).jpg Cancelled.PNG Second Uniform.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 1.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 2.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 3.jpg Captain America Shield 2.png Captain America Shield.png Bbarnes.jpg CINEMA TEASER Captain America The First Avenger Cover.jpg Entertainment Weekly Cover Captain America.jpg Total Film Captain America The First Avenger Cover.jpg Captain America The First Avenger Title Card (2011).png Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg Marvel Studios 10th Anniversary Film Festival - IMAX.jpg capdisney+.jpg|Disney+ Captain America: The Winter Soldier Poster Concept Art Capconcept2.jpg Rescue Suit CATFA ConceptArt.jpg CATFA Concept.jpg CATFA Plane Concept Art.jpg CATFA SDCC Poster.jpg 876155813 img16 122 384lo.jpg 876146747 img11 122 436lo.jpg 687614256 img08 122 355lo.jpg 687613656 img04 122 203lo.jpg HYDRA Sub Production 1.jpg HYDRA Motorcycle Concept.jpg Cap concept art.jpg HYDRA soldier concept art.jpg Red Skull by Charlie Wen.png Red Skull by Charlie-Wen.jpg Red Skull by Charlie Wen.jpg Red Skull by Charlie Wen 3.png Red Skull by Charlie Wen 2.png Red Skull by Charlie Wen 2.jpg Skull concept.jpg Red Skull - Ryan Meinerding.jpg|Ryan Meinerding's unused artwork of the Red Skull's portrait. Skull portrait.PNG Red Skull Concept.jpg Red Skull art.png Red Skull art 2.png Tank 01.jpg Tank 02.jpg Tank 03.jpg Hydra Tank.jpg 7v7hY6y.jpg 2GM1xRX.jpg NsxbuHK.jpg ZfLuqVP.jpg 96AC066.jpg EhOzZ07.jpg FCADKos.jpg Cj9iNRo.jpg Xs0mX0y.jpg Xo0ewQo.jpg WonwTi0.jpg T2dTKDP.jpg SjnZRyD.jpg OnFntR5.jpg HfaRUXW.jpg B7tzleJ.jpg 7lUkyay.jpg 6GQsovW.jpg FhkDC0a.jpg NmzaCcY.jpg WkU9vDf.jpg 4BSVG6t.jpg NOVuhwr.jpg CWyjQ9M.jpg Cobr84C.jpg RLBGTHo.jpg CFSY63e.jpg CaptainAmerica DanielSimon B Coupe 01.jpg CaptainAmerica DanielSimon T SchmidtCar 01.jpg Rscoupe1crop.jpg Rscoupe3crop.jpg ArnimZolaConceptArt1.jpg ArnimZolaConceptArt2.jpg ArnimZolaConceptArt3.jpg Rsdash.jpg Cap-Hydra-base.jpg Rshoodorncrop.jpg Peggy concept 1.jpg Peggy concept 2.jpg Peggy concept 3.jpg Peggy concept 4.jpg TFA concept art 1.jpg TFA concept art 2.jpg TFA concept art 3.jpg TFA concept art 4.jpg TFA concept art 6.jpg TFA concept art 7.jpg TFA concept art 8.jpg TFA concept art 9.jpg TFA concept art 10.jpg TFA concept art 11.jpg TFA concept art 12.jpg TFA concept art 13.jpg TFA concept art 14.jpg USO girls concept.jpg Valkyrie concept 2.jpg Valkyrie concept.jpg HYDRA bike concept 2.jpg HYDRA bike concept.jpg HYDRA parasit 2.jpg HYDRA parasit 3.jpg HYDRA parasit.jpg HYDRA sub concept 2.jpg HYDRA sub concept 3.jpg HYDRA take concept 3.jpg HYDRA tank concept 2.jpg HYDRA tank concept.jpg Skullcouperedwp.jpg Rescue Cap Concept.png CATFA Cap x RedSkull fight.jpg HYDRA Assault Rifle Concept.jpg CATFA Concept Art Bucky.jpg CATFA Concept Art Final Suit.jpg CATFA Concept Art Jacket 1.jpg CATFA Concept Art Jacket 2.jpg CATFA Concept Art Rescue Suit.jpg Captain America The First Avenger 2011 concept art 1.jpg Captain America The First Avenger 2011 concept art 2.jpg Captain America The First Avenger 2011 concept art 3.jpg Captain America The First Avenger 2011 concept art 4.jpg Captain America The First Avenger 2011 concept art 5.jpg Captain America The First Avenger 2011 concept art 6.jpg Captain America The First Avenger 2011 concept art 7.jpg Captain America The First Avenger 2011 concept art 8.jpg Captain America The First Avenger 2011 concept art 9.jpg Behind the Scenes Captain-America-Cue-Cards.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-2.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-3.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-4.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-5.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-6.jpg Faked-Telegram-SSR-SHAEF.jpg HYDRA-Mini-Tank-Prop-2.jpg HYDRA-Miscellaneous-Signs.jpg HYDRA-No-Entry-Sign.jpg HYDRA-Paperwork-1.jpg HYDRA-Paperwork-2.jpg HYDRA-Paperwork-3.jpg HYDRA-Radio-1.jpg HYDRA-Radio-2.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-1.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-2.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-3.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-4.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-5.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-6.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-7.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-8.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-9.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-10.jpg HYDRA-Signs-Props.jpg HYDRA-Signs-Props-2.jpg Steve-Rogers-Inactive-File.jpg Steve-Rogers-Selective-Service-2.jpg Steve-Rogers-Selective-Service-3.jpg Steve-Rogers-Selective-Service-4.jpg News 2.PNG News 3.PNG News 4.jpg News.jpeg Nazisinnewyork.jpg News 3.jpeg Captain America Treasury Poster.jpg DanielSimon CaptainAmericaCar.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-VE-Day-Newspaper-1.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-VE-Day-Newspaper-2.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-VE-Day-Newspaper-3.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-USO-Show-War-Bond-Drive-Tickets-1.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Super-Serum-Vial-Blueprint-1.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Hydra-facility-paperwork-1.jpg BuckyWorldFair.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 1.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 3.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 2.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 6.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 7.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 4.png Captain America behind the scenes 5.png Captain America behind the scenes 8.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 9.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 10.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 11.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 12.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 13.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 14.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 15.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 16.jpeg Captain America behind the scenes 17.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 18.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 19.jpg Red Skull BTS 1.png Red Skull BTS 2.png Red Skull BTS 3.png Red Skull cheek split pieces.png Red Skull prosthetic makeup.png Samuel L Jackson and Chris Evans on set CATFA 01.jpg Samuel L Jackson and Chris Evans on set CATFA 02.jpg Samuel L Jackson and Chris Evans on set CATFA 03.jpg Sebastian Stan on set Captain America The First Avenger.jpg Behind the Scenes Captain America Chris Evans.jpg Behind the Scenes Captain America Cap and Nick Fury.jpg Behind the Scenes Captain America Chris Evans and Samuel L Jackson.jpg Behind the Scenes Captain America Times Square set.jpg Behind the Scenes unaltered Chris Evans.jpg Mark Mottram BTS.jpg Ben Wright BTS 1.jpg Peter Pedrero BTS.jpg Adam Hart Captain America.jpg Jan Petrina BTS 9.jpg Kimberley Clarke CA.jpg Merchandise Red Skull-Limited-Edition-Limited-Edition-Collectible-Figurine PR1.jpg Red-Skull-Wacky_3.png Cap Rescue Hot Toys 1.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 2.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 3.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 4.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 5.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 6.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 7.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 8.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 9.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 10.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 11.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 12.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 13.jpg Cap Hasbro.jpg Red Skull figure.jpg CATFA minimates 2.jpg CATFA minimates 1.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-7.jpg Collectible-HYDRA-Lapel-Pin.png Stan Lee Funko.png Stan Lee First Avenger Funko.png HYDRA figure 1.jpg HYDRA figure 2.jpg HYDRA FIGURE 3.jpg HYDRA FIGURE 4.jpg Eaglemoss hydra.png HYDRA Heroclix.jpg Category:Film Galleries Category:Captain America: The First Avenger